


Digg on the Salmon Ladder

by OlicityandKlaroline



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlicityandKlaroline/pseuds/OlicityandKlaroline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diggle tries the Salmon Ladder</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digg on the Salmon Ladder

It had been a week since Oliver and Felicity had come back to Starling after finding out that the top floor of Palmer Tech had been blown up, Ray was nowhere to be found, and Felicity was apparently the new CEO. Neither Oliver nor Felicity had gotten a chance to see the new Arrow Cave that had fortunately already been in progress before the destruction of Palmer Tech. Felicity was going over there today to set up the internet. For real this time. 

Oliver was going to meet Felicity there with Big Belly for the group, so she walked into the new lair alone, carrying her bag of tech that held everything she needed to set up her systems. As she set the bag on the table, her eyes caught something in the corner of the room. She gasped, then walked over to the salmon ladder. Felicity turned to Digg, who had been around since this morning and had heard her come in. 

“How did you get this here?” she asked.

Digg walked over to the ladder. “Had a buddy of Lyla’s from ARGUS grab it from the old place after the cops cleaned it out. Figured it could still be useful.’

Felicity smiled at him and turned to walk back to her table of tech. She suddenly turned back to Digg. "Ya know… I don’t think I’ve ever actually seen you do the salmon ladder. I mean, Oliver did it all the time. Sara even did it when she was here. Barry did it using his super speed, which was pretty funny to watch. Even Cisco managed to almost do a pull up. but I don’t ever remember you doing it. Can you?”

Digg gave her a look and went over to the salmon ladder. he grabbed the bar and almost too easily did the whole thing, up then down. Felicity raised her eyebrows and applauded, until she heard a voice ask, “What is going on here?”

She turned to find Oliver walking toward them, Big Belly in his hands and a confused look on his face. 

She went over to him and explained. “In all the time we’ve had that, I have never seen Digg on the ladder, so I asked him if he could do it. He did.” she said, giving him a kiss hello. 

That afternoon, after making sure he beat Digg soundly in training, Oliver did the salmon ladder. Shirtless. Multiple times. And Felicity stared shamelessly, completely distracted from work.

[Let me know what you thought!!!! Hopefully this will work this time!]


End file.
